Dexter's Laboratory: The Pepsi Challenge
by Joe Fenton
Summary: Dexter and Mandark spark an interstellar incident. Can Dexter, Mandark, Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee save the earth?
1. Let's Do Lunch

Dexter's lab: The Pepsi Challenge - Chapter 1

"Dexter's Laboratory" is copyright (C)1996 by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network. Pepsi is a registered trademark of PepsiCo, Inc. and the Pepsi-Cola Company.

I don't own "Dexter's Laboratory", I didn't make the characters, and I'm not trying to make money on this, so please don't sue me. Ditto for Pepsi.

Dexter's Laboratory: The Pepsi Challenge

by Joe Fenton

Chapter 1: Let's Do Lunch

Lunch at Huber Elementary... just an ordinary day like any other. Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee occupy the end of one table, eating lunch together as is their custom; Dee Dee has a Pony Puff lunch box, Mee Mee has a Unicorn lunch box, and Lee Lee has a Koosalagoopagoop lunch box. In synchronized motions, the three open their lunch boxes to reveal identical lunches: peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a can of Pepsi. All three pull the tabs in unison, but Dee Dee's breaks off. She stares at it a second, disconsolately.

"Now what do I do?"

Mee Mee hikes a thumb toward the "geeks" table; "yo, Dee Dee; your brother's like a genius. Maybe he can open it."

They all tromp up behind Dexter, who is drinking his milk.

"Dexter!" "Dexter!" "Dexter!" All three chimed in behind him. Milk sprays from Dexter's mouth as he jumps a foot.

"Dee Dee, Lee Lee, Mee Mee!" He points to them in turn. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

All three start talking, trying to come to a consensus.

"_Enough_!" Dexter breaks into their discussion. "Never mind. What do you want?"

Dee Dee holds out her Pepsi. "The tab thingy broke off; can you open it?"

Dexter puffs himself up smugly, "But of course! Am I not Dexter - Boy Genius?" He jumps up on the table and pulls forth the ever-present wrench which he holds aloft, the harsh cafeteria light gleaming off it majestically.

Mandark, hearing the altercation, has come up on his other side. "You fool! Your insignificant implement is incapable of extricating that errant opener. Step aside and let a _real_ genius show you how it's done!" At that, he pulls a 300 megawatt gas-dynamic laser from his lunch sack.

"No Mandark! That will destabilize the molecular cohesion of the carbonation of the soda!" He makes a grab for the laser.

Dee Dee looks on in confusion. "Huh?"

Dexter roll's his eyes. "It'll go flat."

Dee Dee pulls back the soda. "No way!"

Mandark turns infatuated eyes her way. "Never fear, Dee Dee my love. I'd never allow a drop of flat soda to pass those divine lips I long to touch."

Dee Dee pulls back in horror while Mee Mee and Lee Lee squeal. "Dee Dee's got a boy-friend!"

Mee Mee and Lee Lee start to dance around Dee Dee singing "Dee Dee and Mandark, sitting in a tree..." while Dee Dee fumes and sputters.

"No way! Groooosss! I'd never! ..."

Meanwhile, Dexter and Mandark increase their struggle over the laser.

"Let go!"

"Careful, you fool!"

"It's my laser!"

All of a sudden, the laser discharges, burning right through the ceiling and up through the sky.

Mandark fumes, "Now look what you did!"

"It's your fault!"

"No, yours!"

  
Meanwhile, far out in space, a cruiser for an advanced race of warriors holds position, quite coincidentally, directly over Huber Elementary. The leader is holding a valuable artifact which just happens to look like a really bad vase.

"Finally! The Pre-Corsallian Vessel is mine! With this, I shall win the Imperial throne and rule the galaxy!"

Still quite coincidentally, Mandark's laser beam strikes the ship's internal gravity control pod. The whole ship lurches and he drops the vase, which shatters most spectacularly.

The leader looks as shattered as the vase. "The Pre-Corsallian Vessel!!!" He looks hopelessly at the mess a moment, then turns red with rage. "They will _pay_ for this outrage!" He turns to the scanning technician, "locate the source of the attack _immediately_!"

  
Back in Huber Elementary, Dexter and Mandark continue to struggle over the laser, when suddenly, a holographic image forms above them. The image practically radiates anger.

"Attention insignificant worms - your unprovoked attack on our ship has earned an agonizing, searing death!" Dexter lets go of the laser suddenly and Mandark quickly slips it behind his back, trying to look innocent. "To demonstrate how pathetic any attempt at defense will be, we will now destroy the closest facility we have detected capable of any retaliation." The image shifts to become Mandark's home and surrounding lab; a flash of light and small mushroom cloud suddenly replaces it.

"My laboratory!" Mandark wails.

The image returns to the alien leader. "You now have 30 of your earth minutes until we destroy the rest of your pathetic world!" The image fades away to nothing as pandemonium takes over in the cafeteria.

Mandark stops crying and turns a haughty look toward Dexter, "At least this should demonstrate whose laboratory is superior."

"Yes, of course it is obviously mine. I had the intelligence to conceal my laboratory."

"You fool! Mine is... err... was."

Dee Dee breaks into their argument. "Dexter, what are we going to do?"

Dexter looks thoughtful for a moment. "We should head over to my lab and see what we can do to stop the aliens before the world is destroyed."

Dee Dee looks confused, "What aliens? I meant what are we going to do about my soda?"

Dexter rolls his eyes a moment, then strikes a dramatic pose. "To the lab!"

That's it for chapter 1; see you next time as Dexter and all our other would-be heroes set out to save the world! 


	2. Let's Do Something

Dexter's lab: The Pepsi Challenge - Chapter 2

"Dexter's Laboratory" is copyright (C)1996 by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network. Pepsi is a registered trademark of PepsiCo, Inc. and the Pepsi-Cola Company.

I don't own "Dexter's Laboratory", I didn't make the characters, and I'm not trying to make money on this, so please don't sue me.

Dexter's Laboratory: The Pepsi Challenge

by Joe Fenton

Chapter 2: Let's Do Something

Inside the top secret laboratory of Dexter - Boy Genius... not just an ordinary day like any other. Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee occupy themselves with pushing anything button-shaped, pulling anything lever-shaped, and twisting anything knob-shaped. Mandark watches them nervously for a moment as warning lights flash and sirens begin to blare.

"Shouldn't you be doing something about that?" Mandark appears on the verge of bolting from the facility; contrary-wise, Dexter appears content to ignore them as he sits typing at one of the numerous terminals scattered around the lab.

A computer generated message comes across the P.A. system, "Current laboratory disruption at 20 percent."

"It is nothing. This lab is designed with Dee Dee in mind..."

"Current laboratory disruption at 45 percent." Smoke is slowing filling the air and Mandark coughs as he starts sweating.

Dexter still seems oblivious. "We have nothing to fear, even if there were a _dozen_ Dee Dee's..."

"Current laboratory disruption at 64 percent; approaching danger levels."

Lights are now flickering, screens filling with static; the sirens take on a note of urgency, even if Dexter still does not. "When you have lived with Dee Dee as long as I have, you learn to take precautions..."

"Current laboratory disruption at 87 percent; implementation of emergency protocol alpha dictated." Maintenance 'bots are now scrambling around the lab frantically while Mandark slowly turns green.

Dexter swivels around in his chair, waving his fist threateningly. "Hey! You crazy girls! Stop that immediately! We have no time for these shenanigans; we are trying to save the world!

All three girls reluctantly drop the pieces of broken machinery they're holding and tromp up behind Dexter. Dee Dee props herself on top of his head. "Okay, genius boy. Let's hear your _brilliant_ plan." She looks completely bored.

Dexter finishes his typing and the monitor displays several images. "We have very little time, so I had the robots working under computer control, building what we'd need." He points to each image in turn, "I already have my Dex-Bot and the Dee-Dee-Bot I constructed some time ago." The images of Dexter's main mecha and the Dee Dee shaped mecha highlight and then rotate on the screen. He frowns and thinks to himself, 'Note to self: remember to destroy Dee-Dee-Bot after successful completion of today's mission.'

Next pop up images of two more mecha shaped like Lee Lee and Mee Mee. "The robots have just finished work on the Lee-Lee-Bot and Mee-Mee-Bot..."

Both girls have the same reaction upon seeing the mecha that Dee Dee did when Dexter first made _her_ giant robot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mandark, being closer to the two and not shielded as Dexter was by the leaning form of his sister, takes the full brunt of their scream. It was less painful than being jabbed by two cattle-prods... marginally.

The final image comes up as Dexter continues. "Finally, I have Mandark's robot, extrapolated from the half he built here when we saved the earth from the giant meteors."

Mandark recovers enough to go livid. "I always _knew_ you were stealing my designs! I guess we've seen who the _real_ genius is around here." He turns slightly, thinking to himself, 'Note to self: remember to destroy Dexter's lab after successful completion of today's mission.' He turns back to Dexter, "I don't seem to remember it happening exactly that way..."

Dexter continues smoothly, "The five of us will transport straight into the heart of the alien vessel; this will take nearly all the power available, so once the ship is disabled, we shall have to fly back using the hyper-jets." The feet of all displayed mecha flash briefly.

Mandark frowns as he considers the plan. "Do you think it's wise to bring - _them_ - along? If just the two of us go, we'll be able to transport out and back; my calculations show this to be an imminently more superior plan to your own."

"The two of us would not have enough power to destroy the aliens; the girls must accompany us on this mission if it is to be successful." By this time, Dee Dee has fallen asleep leaning on Dexter's head. "Hey! Wake up!" He whips his wrench up to bonk Dee Dee on the head just as she jerks awake; the wrench misses her completely and Dexter knocks himself senseless.

"Huh? What?" Dee Dee looks around confused. She notices Dexter on the floor unconscious and gives him a light kick; "You can sleep later, Dorkster. We've got a world to save!"

Lee Lee and Mee Mee move up on either side. "You mean...?"

Dee Dee grins and nods. "_Suit up_!"

All three run for the lifts that will carry them to the cockpits of the giant robots, all the while struggling into the spiffy neoprene suits that mecha pilots favor. Mandark shrugs and walks towards his own robot. This was going to be a _long_ mission.

Eventually, all five mecha were standing on a metallic grid in one section of the lab; the scanning mechanism in the ceiling above them started to cycle to higher brilliance. The computer's voice came over the communication channel, "please enter coordinates for transfer sequence..." Dexter stared at his console a moment, then turned a bright shade of red.

Mandark was sitting in his cockpit, looking like someone just ran over his dog, when Dexter's voice came over the speaker.

"Mandark... did your laser , um, happen to have an inertial laser-gyro alignment tracker?"

"Of course! What good is a 300 megawatt gas-dynamic laser without the ability to tell where it's aimed?" He sounded totally disgusted.

"Yeah. Um. Would you happen to know, um, just where it was aimed when _you_ shot the aliens?"

"But of course! I am after all the world's greatest genius scientist." A smile slowly crossed his face as he stopped to consider the importance of Dexter's questions. "Oh, ho! I get it! You don't have any idea where we're going!"

"That is not important right now! Just give me the coordinates; the transporter's almost in it's final sequence."

Mandark's smile just grew. "Not until you say, 'All hail Mandark! The greatest genius in the world!'."

Dexter sputtered. "_What_! We don't have time for this!"

Mandark was practically singing, "Not until you say it!"

Dead silence filled the channel for almost a minute when finally some vague mumbling came across.

Mandark just pushed the save button on his console. "Don't worry old _pal_, I'll just have that enhanced and amplified later." He keyed the coordinates into his system and sent them to the computer.

"Coordinates locked, final sequence engaged." One final burst of light and all five robots disappeared from the lab.

Far out in space, a cruiser for an advanced race of warriors still held position directly over Huber Elementary. Deep inside, a flash of light heralded the appearance of five giant robots.

Dexter keyed the other four robots on the communications link. "You girls stay here and watch for the aliens. Mandark and I will find and disable the main control room." He moved off down one of the corridors, Mandark's mecha trailing him slightly.

After fighting sentries and automatic laser-turrets through several corridors and intersections, Mandark finally stopped. "Just where do you think you are going? My instrumentation _clearly_ indicates that the main control room is back the other direction!"

Dexter paused. "What, are you crazy? Did you not hear me tell the girls to stay put and watch for the aliens?"

Mandark thought about it a moment...

Elsewhere, aliens run in blind panic as three giant robots are running berserk through the main engineering decks. They seem to be doing gymnastic routines with generators for pommel horses and plasma conduits for parallel bars. They switch to ballet routines, the jumps and catches taking them through several walls of equipment, the higher jumps punching through several floors. More than two thirds the main systems are already switched to their third redundant backup as the destruction continues unabated.

Mandark stopped thinking about it. "My instrumentation _clearly_ indicates an air-lock about three hundred more yards the direction we are currently headed."

Dexter and Mandark eventually find themselves opposite an airlock in the hull of the vessel. Dexter checks several monitors showing the status of the girl's rampage. "The girls are very nearly finished destroying the alien vessel."

'Just like my poor lab.' Mandark thinks, remembering Dee Dee's first visit.

"We must break the access code to the airlock and send the homing signal to the girl's robots so that we may escape. This will go faster if we link systems and run the code breaker in parallel."

"Very well, Dexter. How do link the systems?"

The Dex-Bot extends a finger towards Mandark's robot. "Just pull my finger."

Mandark stares a second. "You have _got_ to be kidding." He shrugs and grabs the extended digit and pulls. Immediately, data flood the monitors on one side of the cockpit as the systems work on the access code to the airlock.

Meanwhile, Dexter checks on the girl's progress. 'Perfect; now to bring them here.' He makes contact with their robots. "That is quite enough; Mandark and I have located an airlock so we may exit this doomed vessel."

Dee Dee's image pops up in Dexter's HUD (heads-up-display). "Now why would we want to go to your stinky old airlock? We're having fun."

Dexter fumes a second. "Now listen, _you_! We have to go and I order you to come to this airlock immediately!"

The image in the HUD disappears, but none of the three robots appear to be headed their direction. Dexter sits in his cockpit fuming, then a small smile spreads across his face.

"Did I say airlock? I meant to say, um, kitchen! Yeah! And _my_ - they _sure_ have a lot of candy here!"

Three images pop up in Dexter's HUD. "Candy???!!!" Just as quick, the images are gone. The computer on Dexter's mecha now flashes a message.

"Warning! Hyper-jets activated in enclosed environment. Structural integrity of vessel compromised."

Dexter stares at the monitor showing the utter devastation left behind the girls as they jet through corridors using hyper-jets meant for rapid travel _outside_.

"Um, Mandark? We do not have much time. We _must_ get that access code, and fast!"

Mandark's mecha releases the Dex-Bot's finger. "This is ridiculous! We'll never get out of here using your feeble code cracking computations. As usual, it's up to _Mandark_, World's Greatest Genius, to save the day!" At that, a 300 gigawatt gas-dynamic laser cannon deploys from the mecha's shoulder.

"No, Mandark! The structural integrity of the vessel has been too severely compromised! You'll destroy us all!"

The two giant robots now begin struggling with the cannon.

The three girls show up in their mecha. Dee Dee looks at Dexter and Mandark struggling over the laser cannon. "Hmm. This seems vaguely familiar."

"Let go of my cannon!"

"You fool! You'll screw things up _again_!"

All of a sudden, the cannon discharges, burning through the hull and out into space.

Mandark smirks at Dexter, "See? Once more I have proved my superior science skills!"

Meanwhile, farther out in space, a platform for a more advanced race of warriors holds position, quite coincidentally, directly along a line between the space cruiser and Huber Elementary. The alien warlord is holding a valuable artifact which just happens to look like a really bad tea pot.

"Finally! The Post-Hyrfluvian Container is mine! With this, I can control all sentient beings and rule the known universe!"

Still quite coincidentally, Mandark's laser beam strikes the artificial environment inertial compensator. The whole platform lurches and he drops the pot, which shatters most spectacularly.

Words are insufficient to describe the look on the warlord's face. "The Post-Hyrfluvian Container!!!" As he considers the pieces scattered across the floor, his body begins to shake and energy begins to shimmer into view around him. He storms into the main control room for the platform and swats a technician away from one of the consoles. After poking the keys for a moment, an evil smile begins to form. He punches a few more buttons.

Meanwhile, Dexter, Mandark, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee have exited the vessel and are currently jetting back towards earth. Dexter and Mandark are still arguing heatedly on the com link when a telepathic message shocks everyone into a stunned silence.

"Attention miserable genetic refuse - your pathetic attempt to destroy us has only earned you the agonized death you so rightly deserve! You will all suffer greatly, then _die_! The vessel responsible for the attack is now being disposed of, but our righteous anger will only be exhausted when all the scum in this galaxy has been cleansed from existence!"

At that, the cruiser behind our heroes suddenly became a rapidly expanding cloud of incandescent gas.

Dexter considers the telepathic message and the destroyed ship. "Well, that could have been better. We'd best get back to the lab and see what we can do to avert the upcoming apocalypse."

Dee Dee's voice comes over his com link, "It's too late, Dexter."

"Huh?"

"My soda's no longer cold." The sadness in her voice was plain to all.

It's probably best that Dexter's reply went unheard.

That's it for chapter 2; maybe next time they'll get it right... maybe. 


	3. Let's Do Better

Dexter's lab: The Pepsi Challenge - Chapter 3

"Dexter's Laboratory" is copyright (C)1996 by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network. Pepsi is a registered trademark of PepsiCo, Inc. and the Pepsi-Cola Company.

I don't own "Dexter's Laboratory", I didn't make the characters, and I'm not trying to make money on this, so please don't sue me. Ditto for Pepsi.

Dexter's Laboratory: The Pepsi Challenge

by Joe Fenton

Chapter 3: Let's Do Better

Back inside the top secret laboratory of Dexter - Boy Genius... a day like no other. How so? Well, just examine the tableau: Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee stand quietly with Mandark and Dexter; they are deep in discussion of how best to prevent the destruction of the entire galaxy.

"We need to formulate a solution to the current predicament or we will surely be doomed." Dexter looked concerned.

So did Mandark. "Um, Dexter?"

"Even the combined destructive capabilities of Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee aren't enough to overcome our present adversary. I want to hear ideas from everyone." He continued as if Mandark hadn't spoken.

"_Dexter_?" Mandark was a little more insistent.

"Even the most rudimentary of ideas may contain the kernel of a plan that will save the galaxy."

Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee were nodding in time to Dexter's speech.

"DEXTER!!!" Mandark finally blew his top.

"_What_? What is _so_ important you must interrupt me while I am engaged in brilliant planning?" Dexter finally acknowledged him.

Mandark gave him a unreadable look. "You _do_ realize who you are asking to help with your _brilliant planning_?" He jerked his head toward the 'terrible trio'.

Dexter started, then slapped his hand over his face. "What am I thinking? There is no possibility they could contribute to this discussion." He turned towards Mandark. "Well, you were so insistent - what is _your_ brilliant idea?"

"Well..."

Dee Dee poked her head in between the two. "I think we should make an _army_ of robots!"

Mee Mee popped up next to her. "Yeah! Just like ours! With zappy guns, and missiles..."

Lee Lee cut in on her. "And a big flame thrower!"

Dexter looked stunned, then incredulous. "Don't be ridiculous! And just who would we get to operate all those robots?"

Dee Dee gave him a condescending look, "Us, of course. You don't think a little dork like _you_ could handle it, do you?"

Dexter fumed, "You don't have any idea what you are talking about! Only a _fool_ would even try to operate that many robots by himself. He'd have to be the most _stupid_, _pig-headed_, _reckless_..." A slow grin spread across his face. "My, Dee Dee! What a great idea! You three come right this way." He led the three girls towards a group of tubes interconnected to various computer banks.

Dee Dee and the other girls looked with a little trepidation at the tubes.

"Um, Dexter? What exactly are these things?" Dee Dee spoke for all three girls.

"These will allow you to control any number of robots. They will interface you directly to the computer controls and system monitors in the mecha. You girls aren't _scared_, are you?"

"Heck no! Just let me at em!" Dee Dee marched up to the tube; the glass raised high enough for her to enter, then sealed itself once more as various sensor webs attached themselves to her.

Lee Lee stared with bug eyes for a second, then jumped. "YAY!!! My turn! My turn!" She ran to the second tube and was soon hooked into the system.

Mee Mee turned to Dexter. "This better be _fun_, or you won't like it when we get out." At that, she marched up to the next tube.

Dexter wiped his brow, then walked back to the dumbfounded Mandark.

"Um, Dexter? Just what the heck is going on? You _know_ they won't be able to make any kind of coordinated actions while trying to operate the number of robots that will be required to defeat the enemy."

Dexter gave him a smug look. "That is where you and I come in, Mandark. While the girls provide the main motivational controls for the robots, _we_ will direct the overall battle." He moved towards a set of elaborate consoles and sat at one; he motioned Mandark to the other. "I will direct the Dee Dee Bots; you will direct the Lee Lee Bots."

Mandark sat at the other console. "What about the Mee Mee Bots?" He was looking a little better about the ways things were shaping up.

"The computer can direct the Mee Mee Bots." Dexter started entering commands into the system. "Now we must direct the system to engage with the alien power grid. We will use their own power to duplicate and transport the robots." He looked quite smug.

Mandark monitored Dexter's entries from his own console, and nodded at the data. "I concur; I do have one suggestion." He looked off into the distance, stars in his eyes. "I should be in control of the Dee Dee Bots; only I appreciate the golden-haired goddess that blesses are otherwise drab and empty lives."

Dexter rolled his eyes. "No way! You'd be too distracted to properly engage the enemy. Now shut up while I finish these delicate computations."

Mandark leaned forward, a dark look on his face. "Now see here, you cretinous moron! The only chance we have is if _I_ lead my beloved and her robots; our love will give us an edge no one in the universe could stand against!"

Dexter gave him a look of exasperation. "Love? What does _love_ have to do with battle?" He waved a fist in Mandark's general direction. "Now cease your yammering so I can finish my work!" He punched at the buttons angrily.

The final codes entered, the lab slowly showed signs of increased activity as it went about the task of duplicating and transporting groups of robots to the alien space platform. Various monitors lit up with pictures from the platform where groups of mecha appeared and immediately began moving about randomly, destroying anything that looked remotely interesting.

Dexter turned back to the control levers of his console and started trying to direct the overall motion of the Dee Dee Bots towards more strategic parts of the platform. "See? Just as _I_ planned! Now do you see the _genius_ that is Dexter?"

Mandark grabbed the control levers on his own console, but directed the Lee Lee Bots to interfere with the Dee Dee Bots. "Give me control of the Dee Dee Bots!"

"What are you doing, you _fool_? We are trying to save the galaxy, not set you up a date with my _stupid_ sister!"

At this point, only the computer directed Mee Mee Bots were actually doing anything resembling coordinated actions. The Dee Dee Bots and Lee Lee Bots mostly milled around the same locations, seemingly not accomplishing much as the boy's struggles interfered with the girl's innate desire for continued destruction. In fact, they were actually doing the worst damage as their struggles kept the robots in one area as the bots continued to pour on the destruction. By happenstance, they were mostly located over the redundant control systems for the platform.

On board the space platform, the warlord stormed back and forth across the control room. Monitors around the room showed the conflagration raging on the platform as giant robots milled about, destroying anything they came across. He bellowed to no one in particular, "Where are these things coming from? Why haven't the automatic defense systems come online yet?"

A voice came from one of the control stations, "The enemy has tapped into our own power grid and have made a concerted effort against the redundant controls! The disruption has crashed most systems, including the automatic defenses!"

Another voice came from a monitoring station, "The enemy seems to be divided into three distinct teams."

The warlord stomped over the the station and swatted the technician aside casually. "Yes! The first two teams are the ones doing the worst damage; they seem to be directed by Military Geniuses... look how they continue to pound away at one of our most vulnerable areas... yes! Geniuses to be certain."

Back at the lab.

"Mandark! Quit interfering with my robots!"

"Only _I_ have the right to direct the Dee Dee Bots!"

"Stop it, you _fool_! We'll all be destroyed!"

"_I want those Bots_!!!"

Dexter finally erupted. "_That's it_!!!! _I can't take it anymore_!" He redirected the Dee Dee Bots in a full-scale assault on the Lee Lee Bots.

"I will have those Bots!" Mandark directed the Lee Lee Bots in a full-scale counter attack. The destruction increased exponentially.

Back in the platform control room.

"THERE!!! They begin the final assault. They realize how close to victory they are and push for the final blow despite severe losses to their own forces. Yes... _genius_."

Everyone else on the bridge kept a respectful silence.

He pointed at the computer controlled Mee Mee Bots, which were still moving across the platform, destroying likely looking targets. "Those are obviously under remote computer control. Override the signal at _any_ cost and give me control of them!"

One of the other technicians blanched. "If we do that, we'll be destroyed for certain!"

The warlord gestured casually and the technician vanished in a puff of smoke. "If we are going to die, we will do it in battle as the gods intend us to!" He looked around. "Anyone else have any objections?" He gave a horrific grin.

No one did. Soon, the Mee Mee Bots were headed back towards the scene of the battle between the Dee Dee Bots and Lee Bots.

Back in the lab.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dexter was incoherent as he directed the Dee Dee Bots in his mortal struggle with Mandark.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Mandark was equally as eloquent.

Back on the platform.

"HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" The warlord was now in an all out attack on the other two forces.

Back in the lab.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Back on the platform.

"HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" 

Back in the lab.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Back on the platform.

"HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" 

Back in the lab.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Back on the platform.

"HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" 

Things couldn't continue indefinitely, and they didn't. At some point, the three forces breached a critical power wave guide that provided the main reactor feedback. The explosion that resulted would eventually be visible on earth. Astronomers would remark on the strange light that bore only superficial resemblance to a supernova.

The feedback generated by the detonation blew out the three control tubes, spilling the stunned girls on the floor. It continued to the consoles, which shorted out; both Dexter and Mandark were jolted as electricity coursed through them, causing their hair to stand on end and smoke to curl from their clothes. They were thrown to the floor as explosions rocked the laboratory as the transporter and duplicator both overloaded.

The girls slowly pulled themselves upright and wobbled over to the boys. Dee Dee grabbed Dexter by the coat and hauled him off his feet.

"Oh, Dexter! That was the most fun! We gotta do it again!" She was shaking him back and forth in joy. "The pretty explosions... the shiny machines... all the robots..."

Lee Lee and Mee Mee joined her, trying their best to express what their experience had been to the still oblivious boys.

Dexter finally started to revive while being waved about by Dee Dee. "Dee Dee..." He croaked softly.

Dee Dee continued to spin and shake him back and forth.

"Dee Dee..." A little stronger this time.

Dee Dee still didn't notice.

"DEEEEE DEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" He screamed as he came close to one of her ears as she continued waving him around.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" She tossed him against a nearby wall and stuck a finger in the ear. "Geez, Dexter. You didn't have to scream!"

Dexter looked wiped out. "I'm going to bed. Wake me in about a year."

Mee Mee squinted one eye and bit her tongue. "Didn't we forget something?"

Lee Lee looked thoughtful. "Hmm, we were at lunch, we fought the bad guys, we played robots on the funny playground... nope!"

Mandark jumped up. "Oh my goodness! We forgot about school! We have to get back before lunch is over or we'll get _detention_!"

Dexter jumped, then ran to his Dex Bot; he grabbed the girls and blasted off for Huber Elementary, Mandark close behind in his robot.

Mandark checked the chronograph on his cockpit heads-up-display. "Only ten minutes left in lunch! We'd better _hurry_!"

Neither boy bothered to stop outside the school, but directed their bots towards the hole burned through the ceiling by the laser beam that had started the whole affair. The hole got significantly larger.

Dee Dee walked over to Dexter as he exited his bot. "Dexter? What about my soda?"

Dexter smiled indulgently. "No problem!" He pressed a button on his remote; a section of his robot lifted away, revealing a well provisioned snack bar. He pulled a six-pack of Pepsi's from the refrigeration unit and handed them to Dee Dee. "They're even chilled to the _perfect_ temperature. But what else would you get but perfection... am I not Dexter - Boy Genius?" He looked rather smug.

Mandark walked over to the pair. "I won't bother to even dignify that with a response."

Dee Dee separated one of the cans from the others and popped the tab - which promptly broke off. "Um, Dexter?" She held out the can.

Mandark was already reaching for his laser when Dexter stopped him.

"Not a chance, Mandark. You have five others, Dee Dee. Why else do you think I gave you a six-pack?"

Dee Dee tried the next one... and held out the can. The opener had failed on that one too.

"Four others... three others... two others..." He sighed and gestured to Mandark. "I give up - it's all yours."

Okay, that's it for this story; hope you enjoyed it. I'll really have to work hard to come up with another great story line. "Dexter's Laboratory" is one of my favorite shows; I hope this story did it justice. 


End file.
